The next generation
by Ucha4554
Summary: Clay and Elena welcome a baby girl. The first female werewolf born to both werewolf parents.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I want to say that this is loosely based on the t.v. show bitten. (I just found out recently that there are books) The main thing I am using are the characters, which belong to the author of the women of the other world series and are not mine except for a choice few that I created for the purpose of the story such as children, and antagonists. I also know that in the books, Clay and Elena have twins, a boy and a girl, but in my story that is not the case. Also, the characters from t.v./books are not the main characters of my story, but their children as this is about the next generation. Main focus will be their relationships/problems with occasional interference of their parents. I don't usually write for people, so this is new to me, but I hope that you enjoy it and it can hook you in. Thanks for reading!

The sun was setting letting the darkness take over the sky. Elena screamed as another pain overtook her and she felt her lower regions begin to open. She panted and grabbed Claytons hand, squeezing it as she focused on a push. She gasped as the burn became fierce. "You are so close, Darlin," he said with his slight southern drawl. She tried to smile but couldn't through her barred teeth. Screaming again she began to push. You are almost there," Rachel said smiling as she brought a clean towel down to the baby who was emerging. One final push and Elena felt a reliefe that she had been waiting for. Panting and closing her eyes she heard it… the baby's cries. Her baby's cries. Clay laughed through his tears as Rachel handed the baby over to him. Elena looked and smiled brightly as tears began to stream down her cheeks as well. The baby looked at her and Clay. Elena could tell that it knew exactly who they were. Lifting the blanket, Clayton gasped, "It's a girl!" Elena sat up ignoring her soreness. "No," She cried, "That cant be." Clayton sighed and let some tears fall as he nodded, "She wont survive the first change." Elena took her baby in her arms and hugged her with tears falling down her face. Clayton hugged her and the baby as the rest of the pack ran through the bedroom door. "Whats wrong," Asked nick as his 5 year old son held on to his leg. Clayton looked at Jeremy and no words were needed. "The baby is a girl," Jeremy said sadly, "She will be short lived." Nick shook his head looking down and resting his hand on his young sons head. Rachel walked over to them, "Should we end it now, or let her live for 16 years?" Elena choked out a sob as she lowered the baby from her and grew her nails. Looking at Clay for approval she began to slit the childs throat but was stopped by something. Her daughter was looking straight in her eyes and what Elena saw there was the wolf. The baby was reassuring her that it would all be okay. "What is it, Darlin," Clay asked looking from her to the baby. Elena shrunk her nails back down and looked at him, "Lets chance it," She said, "I feel that she could survive." Jeremy walked in and looked at the baby, "Elena, it will only make it harder when you lose her." Elena shook her head, "I just saw the wolf in her eyes," She said looking at him, "She is going to be strong." Jeremy sighed and lay his hand on the babies head and his other hand on his son's arm, "What do you think, Clay?" Clay bent down and looked into his daughters eyes. There was a fierceness in them that gave him confidence. "I see it too," exclaimed looking up at his wife and then back down at the baby, "I am going to be here for you darlin'." He caressed the babies head and kissed it. Elena smiled and laughed as tears fell, "Come in everyone, meet our daughter." All the ones who had been standing in the doorway rushed in and surrounded the bed. Elena watched as her baby looked around at everyone. She knew that the baby could tell they were family. Nicks son, Nanook reached out to touch her head like small kids do with babies, "What is her name?" Elena looked at clay who looked at him and then to the baby, "Even though we had hoped it was not agirl, we thought of a name for one," He said taking his daughter from Elena's arms, "We are going to call her, Willa, after my mother from so long ago." Nanook walked over to Clay and the baby, resting his hand on her head again he said, "Don't worry, Willa, I will always protect you." Everyone looked at him. Jeremy smiled and chuckled, "We all will, Nanook." Nick put his hand on his sons shoulder and pulled him back to him, "We should let them rest now," He said smiling and picking his Nanook up, "They have had a long couple days." Elena had, had a long labor. Maybe because she was a female were wolf or because the baby was female. She was tired. Clay ushered everyone out of the room and returned to the bed where he lay down with his wife and his baby. "She will be okay," Elena said as she stroked her childs blonde hair, "She will be strong." Clay caressed his wife's face and smiled, "She has a strong mother, and that gives her a better chance." They each laid a hand on the baby as they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nanook sighed as he read over his Literature book. Human studies were so boring, but as a wolf in human society, there were certain expectations for him. Luckily, he had Clay Danvers to help. Without Clay, who knows what his current grades would look like…? Definitely not as good as they did right now. As a 17 year old high school student, he was stressed. All he wanted to do the past year was run as the wolf. His first change had come right on his 16th birthday and ever since he was always anxious. Wanting to feel his bones crack and fur grow. The breeze on his muzzle as he ran full speed through the trees around stone haven. Sighing again he dropped his highlighter and leaned back in his chair running his fingers through his hair. He was the first in his generation to change. Jason, Rachel's son, would be next, and then Willa. After Willa had been born, Jeremy had a son a year later, his name was Maverick. Jason was 15 right now, and so he had a few months until his first change. Then Nanook would have a running buddy his age, instead of having to always run with his father and the other old wolves. Stopping to think about Willa, Nanook realized that she only had 4 years to live if she didn't make it through her first change. A saddening thought. He was very close with her. He had vowed to protect her as a child, and still felt very strongly that he wanted too. Not because he was attracted, but he couldn't explain it either. "Hey," Nick said from the doorway, "Let's take a run." Nanook looked at his father and smiled, "Yes, please." Closing his book he shot up from his seat striding out the door. Going to the field, all of the household was there. Clayton, Elena, and Willa. Willa was tall, she would probably be like her father because she had a stocky build and medium length blonde hair. Her blonde was a good mix between her parent's hair colors. Jeremy was already in wolf form with Maverick on his back. Rachel and Jason were standing with them, but would hike instead of run since neither could become a wolf. Logan, Jason's father, had unfortunately passed on years ago, before his son was born. Nick and Nanook began their transformation, and so did Clay and Elena. Nanook could feel the change. The burning in every joint and muscle as they broke and reconnected in different ways. He groaned in agonizing pleasure as his legs and back forced him to all fours and his fingers and toes shortened. The change was over before he knew it and he shook himself off. His long Black fur flowed smoothly with the wind. Looking around, he saw Willa getting on the back of her father who would carry her. This was a family run, even the young wolves who could not transform yet went on them. Jeremy howled and took off running as the other got into formation and followed. Clay and Elene flanking him with Nick and Nanook right behind them. Elena had made Rachel and Jason get on her back so that they would not be left behind, hiking. The air was fresh and cold on Nanooks nose. His fur parted in some areas giving him chills. It was dusk, so there was still a little bit of light peeking through the branches of the tall trees. This is what he lived for. Nothing could compare to this. The adrenaline ran through him causing his muscles to tighten and beg him to run faster. He had made that mistake once and nearly lost a chunk of fur when he started to pass Jeremy. He had to resist this temptation. Even though they were family and were all very close, they had rules that were not meant to be broke. Rules such as rank. Nobody passed Jeremy. He would never really hurt them though, everything he had ever done were just warnings. Willa howled in her own human way. Nanook snorted, a wolfy way of laughing. In her 12 years she had totally embraced what she was and what she would become. She wished for the change so that she could run with the pack. She had already honed into her wolf senses. She could hear farther than a human, smell more, and even see in the dark. The only thing she couldn't do yet was transform. No one had told her that women don't survive the first change in hopes that if she didn't know, then she would have a better chance. A mind over matter kind of thing. There was a howl on the border to the west. Someone had trespassed on their turf. Jeremy turned the formation to head to the strange wolf. They all picked up there speed as they rushed to see who dared infiltrate their grounds. As they got closer, the wolves who were carrying those in their human forms stopped to have them dismount. Nanook watched as Willa, Rachel, Jason and Maverick ran into the little shed that they had stopped at. They would hide there until someone came back for them. Once they reached the west side, they realized there was no one there. Even though the wolf was gone, there was no mistaking the scent. There had been someone there… but where were they now? Had they picked up the scent and realized they had ventured in to the packs territory. Most wolves wouldn't mess with the pack, knowing they were outnumbered. Especially since Clay was Jeremy's body guard. Nanook bent his nose to the ground. Something wasn't right. He felt uneasy. Sniffing, he realized the scent went deeper into their land. The wolf had come towards them but went around them. He shot a glance at Jeremy, telling him with his eyes that the wolf was still here. Jeremy sniffed and then glanced back towards where they had left their family in the shed. All the wolves realized what he was thinking about and they all ran back towards the shed. Nanook ran faster than all of them, he didn't care about formation. *Willa,* He thought as he noticed Clay passing him up. Clay was fast, but he was really pushing himself right now. Nanook could hear him huffing out breath. He picked up his speed too. Nanook saw Clay skid to a stop and stand as still as stone. When he looked at what Clay had seen he sat on his haunches and lowered his head. Rachel's body lay on the ground. Her throat had been torn out and she had bled to death. Clay stumbled forward and sniffed the ground. The rest of the pack arrived and stopped dead in their tracks just like Clay had. Clay changed back in to his human form and yelled out, "Willa!" He looked back at the pack and breathing heavy, he said, "The kids are not here, they've been taken!" Elena transformed back in to a human as well, and followed by the rest of the pack, they began calling names. "Willa, Maverick, Jason!" There was nothing. Just silence. Then, a faint, far away sound. Something past their borders. A human howl. Willa's howl.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone who has started following me. You inspire me to keep on writing and to keep it coming at a reasonable time. Thanks to you, I am writing more in less than a few months. Haha. I tend to leave it and let the stories die in my imagination until something sparks it later on. So, once again, thank you!

Willa glanced at Jason, and Maverik who were being carried away by one of the men that had kidnapped them. Jason had been knocked out when he tried to fight them off, and Maverik was flailing as best he could to loosen the grip that this guy had on him. Willa was being carried off by another man who had attacked the shed in wolf form. She had not smelled the second man, only the wolf. Thinking to herself she thought he must have been wearing some sort of scent neutralizer. Shaking her head to physically get the thoughts out she continued to look around. Slowly she reached up and pulled the man's hair making him yell in pain. He stopped and threw her to the ground rubbing the back of his head. "You little," He snarled and stepped forward with a raised hand… The other man jumped in front of her before he could hit her. Growling as Maverik continued to flail he looked back at Willa and then to his partner, "If she is injured or killed, our boss will have our heads," He said sternly, "Pick her up and let's go!" Will stood up and tried to run away but the man grabbed her before she could take more than a step. "You will be sorry," She said coldly as she started to struggle, "My pack will find you." The men both laughed and continued on their run. Willa was about to retort something, but she stopped when she noticed that they had just crossed the packs borders. Gasping she looked around trying to think of a plan. She had purposely wiped the hair that she had pulled out of her captors head on the ground so that her pack could follow his sent. She let out a human howl. She knew her family would hear it. Carefully, she took the top button of her jacket that she was wearing and popping it off threw it on the ground. Leaving bread crumbs on her path so that she and her two friends could be found. She tried to assess the situation. These guys were big, muscular. She and Jason were not small, and Maverik, though smaller than them, was not easily lifted and carried off. They both looked alike, and so she was assuming that their captors were related, brothers maybe. The one that was carrying her smelled of the city. Oil, metal, and humans. Grease too, the kind you have on you after doing mechanical work on either a car or a machine. Willa still couldn't get a smell of the other man. Whatever he used was either really strong, or she was not developed enough to pick it up. About a mile out of stone haven, they came to a van on the side of the road. Jason was still out and the man put Maverik under too. Willa tried to struggle, but they held her down wrapping chains around her ankles and wrists. Then duck taping her mouth shut to keep her quiet. They had realized what she did when she howled earlier, and so they had picked up the pace. Throwing her and the boys into the back of the van the two men jumped up front to drive off. The van had a small opening where the bottom of the door didn't fit all the way. When the men drove off she fell to where she could see out of it and there, running out of the trees, was her pack, with her father and Nanook leading. They howled and ran after the van but stopped when Jeremy barked a, "Stop!" Willa tried to howl, or make some kind of noise, but the duct tape was on too tight. It was too late, they had stopped following them. Willa let a tear fall as she closed her eyes. She tried not to be scared, but she didn't know if she would ever see her family again.

The pack member panted as they stoop at the road. Clay panted and growled in the direction the van had left. Jeremy had stopped the pursuit because they were heading towards town. Even though it was dark now, it was still early in the evening and people would be out and about. A pack of wolves running though wouldn't exactly be unseen. Jeremy led everyone back to stone haven. Once in their human forms and dressed appropriately, everyone regrouped in the front room. "We need to find them," Clay said angrily, "They have our kids; my Willa." Jeremy sat at his desk with his head in his hands. They had seen the two men get into their van; why they could only smell one of them was still a mystery. Nanook looked around at everyone, "Maybe Willa left us more clues to follow, Like that guys hair and the button we found," He said quickly, "If she hadn't, we would have been too late to even see the van." Jeremy stood up and nodded, "Yes, we did get to ID the van!" Elena took a piece of paper and wrote down the license plate that she had caught and memorized as she watched her child drive away. Handing it to Jeremy she wiped a tear that had escaped her eye, "We have to find them," She said trying to keep back more tears, "They can defend themselves against werewolves yet." "This is obviously a hate crime against the pack," Nick pitched in, "Why else would they take the boys too; I mean I would understand if it was just Willa, seeing as she is the only female werewolf to be born, but…" He trailed trying to think of something, anything that would explain the current problem. Clay put his hands on Jeremy's desk and rocked back and forth in anger. "We need to find them," He said, "That is that." Jeremy nodded, "Nick, find this license plate, 551-CGP," He said handing the paper to Nick who went off to the computer. Elena and Clay ran downstairs to go through the pack files. Maybe these wolves were someone they had run in to before. Nanook looked at Jeremy, "What can I do, Alpha?" Jeremy looked at him and walked closer, "I need you to head down to town and see if you see the van anywhere or can possibly find and clues left behind by the kids," He said leading him to the door, "Besides Elena, you are our best tracker; Make sure to call if you find anything." Nanook nodded and ran out the door. He would search town. This was the first major job he had, had in the pack and he was going to do his best. Changing in to the wolf he ran down the road and carried his clothes in his mouth. He would change right outside of town. His heart was beating fast with the strongest desire to find Willa. No, all of them. He tried to convince himself of that anyway. Willa was the most important on to him, but that didn't mean he didn't care about finding Jason and Maverik. He pushed the thoughts out of his head. Regardless of how he felt or didn't feel, he needed to find them. Exiting the road, he went through the woods to come up behind the buildings to change first. After changing, he went to the open street. There were people doing their evening shopping and eating out. Glancing around and sniffing the air he didn't catch anything that seemed familiar to the van, the kidnappers or the kids. The town was not that big, so he should be able to find them. Walking past the shops he tried to look in the windows. No luck. Until he came to the gas station where he saw it… the Van. Same license plate, and one of the men was pumping gas. Nanook couldn't smell anything, they must have put on whatever neutralizer the one guys had on before. He wanted to approach them but instead called Jeremy. "We are on our way," Jeremy said, "Follow them; we will follow your scent." Hanging up, Nanook stepped in between two building far enough to change but still see the van. The guy got back in the van and started the engine as his accomplice came out with some duct tape and donuts. They drove off and Nanook took after them. In his mind, he was begging that the pack would find him before anything bad happened. When they stopped again, he would call Jeremy and give him a location. The van went over a bump and something dropped out of a little hole in the side where the door didn't seem to close all the way. It rolled back towards Nanook who scooped it up in his mouth. It was a little pill bottle. When they stopped, Nanook would look at it and hopefully there would be a name. He continued to follow them until they stopped at an abandoned barn down a dirt road. He waited in the bushes as they unloaded the kids and locked up their vehicle. He dropped the pill bottle and transformed. Reading the bottle, it was anxiety meds for someone named, Joshua Lechaim. Taking out his phone, he called Jeremy and relayed the location and name he had found. "We are on our way, stay put," Jeremy said as he hung up. Nanook looked at the barn and then the van. Maybe he could find more information in there. No… he shouldn't do anything. Jeremy had told him to stay put. He sat in the bushes and watched for anything. Nothing. Just silence. Maybe they were sleeping. If they were sleeping then he could just take a quick look at the van… No one would hear him. As he walked out he had a bad feeling about this… Pushing past his feeling he ran over to the van and began trying to find a way in. The barn door clicked as it opened. Nanook ducked to the side of the van as one of the guys came out. "Yeah Luka," They man said, "I am just getting my pills from the car." Nanook felt his body stiffen up as he realized that this must be Joshua. He was not going to find his pills there. Sniffing the air, Joshua snarled, "Luka, we have a visitor." Luka ran out of the barn and laughed, "I love visitors, lets invite him in to the party." Nanook didn't know where to go… they were each coming around the van from either side. He stood up and backed away from the van, "Hello there fellas," He said casually, "You took something very precious to my pack, and I came to retrieve them." The two laughed, then stalked closer. Joshua looked at Luka, "I think we could add him to our collection, brother." Nanook ushered on the change as he tried to change before they could get to close. In mid change something hit the back of his head and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Willa looked up to the door as her captors returned. They were followed by an older looking man who was dragging someone behind him. Jason and Maverik gasped in unison as they all three noticed that it was Nanook. Blood poured from a wound in his head causing his hair to be plastered against his scalp near the impact spot. Dropping Nanook on the ground, the old man approached each of them as his two henchmen roughly tied their newest victim to a metal chair. The chair, much like the ones that the other 3 pups were in, were nailed to the floor to prevent escape. Nanook's head hung over his legs as blood dripped from his soaked hair. Willa gulped, blood was never her favorite thing to see. She was caught off guard as the old man grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. Their eyes met and she saw his were bright yellow. Wolf-like. She immediately began glaring at him just like her father would have. He laughed as he pushed her face away. "My dear pups," He said as he paced in front of them, "I am Gustaf; I have taken you to be part of my new age pack." Willa looked at Jason and Maverik who returned her gaze and then back to Gustaf. "What is the new age pack," Jason asked, "Why would we want to join you?" Maverik piped in, "After you stole us from our family and killed Jason's mother?!" Gustaf chuckled. His voice was deep, almost too quiet to hear. "Because," He said, "Your family hides things from you." "What do you mean," Willa asked coldly, "Our family is very united and open." Gustaf again approached her and knelt down to eye level. "You, my dear," He said slowly, "You are an experiment," He said. Willa felt her blood run cold, "What do you mean and experiment," She asked trying to hide the shakiness in her voice. He stroked her hair, "Your mother is the only female to have ever survived the change," HE said coolly, "They don't know if you will, so they are waiting to see." "Your lying," She shot back, "My parent know I am strong and that I can do it." He laughed at her, "That is what they tell you," He asked, patting her leg as he stood up and turned his back away from her, "They are the ones lying." Willa looked at Jason and Maverik who avoided her eye contact. They knew too, didn't they? Willa felt her heart freeze. How could they? Keeping this from her….. She hung her head. "That is not all," Gustaf said, "You can all become wolves before the age of 16." Willa's head continued to hang; she didn't want to become a wolf. Not anymore. Maverik looked at Gustaf intrigued. As the alpha's son, he wanted to surpass his young pack mates and become a wolf before them. Gustaf smile as he noticed the boy's interest, "All you have to do is focus…"

Coming to, Nanook heard someone say something about lying… Willa… She had said someone was lying. He tried to shake himself out of the funk that he was in but to no avail as any movement caused a horrid pain to shoot through the back of his head. Listening carefully he head a man's voice talking about becoming a wolf anytime, even before a pup turned 16… Ignoring the pain in his head, he looked up as an explanation was about to be given. "No, you can't," He said as someone grabbed the back of his neck to shut him up. "Let him pitch in," The man laughed, "He is welcome to join in the festivities." Nanook felt the hand remove itself. Gasping, he continued, "If you force the change early, you will become a vargulf." Jason looked at him, "A vargulf?" Nanook nodded slowly, wincing at the pain in his head, "A vargulf is a rogue wolf, who can no longer control the change, and eventually become nothing but the wolf." Maverik grunted, "We are nothing but wolf anyway." "No," Nanook said, "We do have some humanity, whereas Vargulfs are animals, vicious and careless in everything that they do." Maverik shook his head, "Maybe for you betta's, but not for an Alpha," He said looking away from his pack mates and back to Gustaf, "Untie me and show me how to do it." Gustaf raised a hand and motioned for his henchmen to untie Maverik. Nanook yelled, "No, Maverik, don't give in to this, he is tricking you!" Maverik ignored his pleas. Jason pitched in, "Bro, I really don't think this is a good idea." Willa looked up but didn't say anything. "Now," Gustaf said walking over to the boy, "How old are you son?" Maverik cleared his throat, "I am 11 sir." Gustaf smiled, "Such a young man," He said, "Now, son, I want you to focus on your core." Maverik closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Good," Gustaf said, "Now, summon the wolf by imagining running through the forest." Willa, Jason and Nanook watched as Maverik stood still, unchanging, in the middle of the room. Suddenly, without warning, Maverik let out a blood curdling cry as his bones began to crack. He shifted to all fours as tears streamed down his face and he continued to grunt and yell as everything in his body was being rearranged. Willa's eyes were wide, and so were Jason's. Nanook closed his eyes and tried to shut out the cries. In what seemed like hours, the change was over and where Maverik had been standing now stood a black wolf with shiny yellow eyes. He barred his teeth at Nanook and snarled. "Maverik," Nanook said as the wolf took a step towards him, "Don't do what you are thinking of doing right now." The wolf snarled again to shut him up and continued to stalk closer…


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank you guys for waiting patiently for new chapters. I am in the last stretch of school this semester so most of my time has been taken up writing papers and doing math homework. :P Once school is finished here in the next couple weeks I am hoping to write more for you. Until then here is a small chunk. Enjoy!

Willa watched as Maverik stalked closer and closer towards Nanook. She couldn't think of what to do. Maybe if she distracted the wolf that was leading her friend to making a huge mistake….. No… that wouldn't work. None of them could run from him or escape their ropes. They were sitting ducks. "Maverik," She called, "Don't hurt Nanook!" Jason chimed in, "He is your friend, try to remember!" The wolf stopped and looked back at them. He growled and began stalking them instead. Willa stiffened, she had known this would happen. Gustaf laughed menacingly in the background as Maverik's eyes changed from the normal wolf yellow to blood red. The wolf had taken over. Maverik was somewhere deep inside, but he was quickly being snuffed out. "Maverik," Nanook called, "If you don't change back soon you will be a rogue wolf for the rest of your life; Take a deep breathe, think about your father!" Willa watched as the wolf continued, unphased by Nanooks warnings and advice. Willa glanced all around to see if she could reach anything to protect herself. Being tied up didn't make it any easier. As Maverik got closer she realized that he was coming straight to her. She was the one he was going to attack, not Jason. "Now My Boy," Gustaf said evilly, "Attack." The two grunts, Joshua and Luka, cheered as Maverik leaped towards Willa with saliva pouring from his jaws. Willa didn't scream. Maybe this was good, she was going to die anyway…

There was a loud crash and Maverik yelped. Opening her eyes, will saw her pack. They had made it just in time. Clay was there, lifting his little girls face and looking everywhere. Tears came to his eyes as well as Willa's. He untied her as Gustaf fled with his two henchmen; this wouldn't be the end. Elena untied Jason hugging him tightly and Nick untied his son checking the wound on his head. Jeremy looked around, "Where is Maverik?" Nanook looked up with a solemn look on his face, "He was the wolf." Jeremy shook his head, "No, he couldn't be," He said walking in the direction of a pile of debris, "He was too young!" Frantically he began pulling all the debris off of the wolf underneath. The creature growled and jumped out when he got the chance. He ran off in to the distance with Jeremy trailing behind him. Elena and Clay hugged their daughter who looked over to Nanook. He knew what she was thinking about. "Why did you doom me to suffer," Willa asked her parents, not taking her eyes off of Nanook. Their faces said everything. Nick looked at his son, "What happened?" Nanook sighed and ran his fingers through his hair walking over to Willa. He took her in his arms and hugged her. Though she squirmed, he didn't let go. Tears rimmed his eyelids as he said softly, "You will make it, Willa." Clay and Elena looked at each other and took their daughter from his arms. They both hugged her tight. "I don't know what that man told you, but everything will be alright Darlin'," Clay said, "You are strong like your mother." Elena lifted her daughters face to meet her eyes, "When the change comes, we will all be here for you," She said glancing at Nick, Nanook and Jason. Jason walked over to her as well, "Don't be scared, that is when the change is worse." Willa knew those words were from his father who had told Rachel to tell him when the change approached for him. Willa tried to smile at him, but her spirits were down. Nothing could make her feel better right now. "Let's go home," She said walking toward the road where Jeremy was approaching as well; Without Maverik. Nanook knew that it was too late for Maverik, he was a wolf now. No human part of him remained. It was time to go home; time to grieve and adapt to the packs new situations. Time to finish his homework.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking down at the books, Willa felt numb. She was only days away from her first change. They had not seen the Gustaf or his henchmen in 4 years but they were still tormenting her. Wiping tears away from her eyes she furiously slammed the book closed. Looking around the basement at all the history of her pack, she didn't understand why she had to learn all this stuff if she was just going to die anyway. She had given up that day in the barn. Her attitude had grown cold and distant. The others tried to encourage her but nothing helped.

"Are you finished with your study for the day," Her mothers voice came from the top of the stairs, "Come up and eat." Sighing, Willa answered, "Can you just bring me something down here?" She walked over to the cage that had been built in for those that were captured by her pack. She swung the door shut and leaned against the bars… This is where she was deciding to change. Nanook and Jason had encouraged her to change above ground in the light of day… or night. That's why Jeremy had built this house in Stonehaven, so far from town. This cage was her choice, she would die here.

Elena walked over to the kitchen table where the pack was sitting.

"Lets eat guys," She said, "I will take some food down to her afterwards." Everyone looked at Jeremy who had always demanded that everyone eat together, "We will have a family meeting after dinner," He said calmly, "I understand she is fighting it." The "it" he spoke of was the feelings before the change. Everything was more intense. "Shes as stubborn as you are, Clay," Nick said taking a bite of his dinner roll, "I am sure she will be fine." Clay stabbed his steak with his fork and took a large bite out of it, "I am going to go talk to her." Putting his food down he got up from the table and went down the stairs. Nanook watched his decent and continued eating. Willa had not spoken to him much since the day in the barn. Their friendship was merely pack related. Sighing he got up from the table too and walkd out. Jason looked up and then met nicks eyes which told him to follow. Once Jason got up, Jeremy also left out the back door for a run. Nick and Elena sat quietly at the table. The pack had been very shaky since Gustaf had kidnapped their children. If he had not interfered with their lives, Willa would not be struggling as she was… Jeremy's son would still be here… learning how to run a pack as the next alpha. "I miss our family dinners," Elena said sadly, "We used to be so unified and happy." Nick nodded, "We have never been perfect, but this is the worst we have every lived," He said swallowing his food, "I think that once we get passed Willa's change, things will become less stress filled, regardless of the outcome." Elena took slight offense to his words, "Regardless of Willa's outcome," She growled, "Maverick wont be coming back, and that is your sons fault." Nick slammed his cup down after taking a drink, "How is Nanook at fault here," He asked turning to her. She met his eyes in a cold glare, "If he would have just stayed back and waited for us…" Nick stopped her, "What would have happened," He asked angrily, "He didn't force Maverick to change in to the wolf; force Gustaf to spill the beans to your daughter whom you chose to let live even though she may die a painful, and slow death." Elena lunged at Nick who dodged just in time. Both of their bones began to crack and twist as they transformed for a fight. Jason and Nanook heard the impending bloodshed downstairs so they ran down to stop them. Jumping in the middle of the two wolves in the kitchen they yelled to stop. Clay and Willa ran up from the basement to help as well. After some coaxing and calming words from Clay and the two young men, Elena and Nick changed back. "I am sorry, Elena," Nick said, "I was out of line." Elena walked over to him with a tattered table cloth over her, "No, Nick," She said shaking her head, "I pushed you there and I am sorry for what I said." Nick pulled her in to a hug, ignoring the awkwardness of their naked bodies. He let go quickly realizing that he was probably pissing off Clay with his forwardness. Nick looked at Willa and immediately regretted every word that he had said. He pictured the little girl who always played with him when she was little. Calling him Uncle Nicky with that smiling face that no one had seen in 4 years. He switched his glance to Nanook. He knew that his son should have stayed outside, but that still didn't mean that him entering the barn had anything to do with the outcome…

Willa looked at everyone and met eyes with Nanook who smiled at her. She felt her heart beat. She loved him desperately… as a brother of course. She wanted to smile back, but her depression wouldn't allow it. Turning away from him she went back downstairs and into her cell. This is where she would stay. She listend as Jeremy came back in, slamming the door behind him. His heavy foot steps were heard all the way up to his room. They had all searched for months, trying to find Maverik and bring him home. Jeremy blamed himself for not getting there fast enough; Not educating his son on rogues before he came of age. They had found his trail at one point, but had not gotten to his den quick enough. Jeremy waited for him to return, determined to bring him back to stonehaven where he could run free on the property. Clay had talked him out of it, with good reason and logic. If Maverik would get in to town, he would be shot and killed. He was safer out in the middle of nowhere than he would ever be here… at his home. Sadness overwhelmed her and she began to sob. Sliding to the floor she hugged her knees as the sadness turned into fear. The fear that engulfed her? These were her last days. Still, her sadness for Maverik who would never see his family or home again, was stronger than her fear. He had tried to woo her from a young age, probably the alpha blood in him. They had been close; close enough for them to have made a pact to be mates in the future. Now that would never happen because he was gone. A new sob escaped her throat as she remembered his flirting, and sweet gestures. She had grown to love him and look forward to his reign as alpha after his father. He would always blow his wavy brown bangs back when he leaned over to smooth talk her in to doing some prank that would inevitably get them in to trouble. How his beautiful brown eyes had glistened with mischeif. Being pulled from her thoughts by descending footsteps, she wiped her eyes quickly and took a deep breath. Her father entered the room and stopped, knowing that his baby had been crying. "Darlin'," He sighed walking over and opening the cage, "Come out of there and talk to me." Willa tried not to make eye contact. Her father had always been close to her and she knew that if she looked into his eyes that she wouldn't be able to contain her emotions. She stood up and walked out, sitting at the table where she had left the dusty old books. Clay sat next to her and pulled her into a tight hug, forcing her emotions out once again. She held him tight and sobbed violently into her father's chest. She felt safe there. It was warm and strong. Protected. She cried for what felt like hours but was only minutes before pulling away to wipe her tears again. Clay grabbed her hand and wiped them for her. "Dad, I don't know what to do," She said looking into his eyes that were the same as hers, and she whispered in a shaky voice, "I am afraid." After a moment of silence, Clay nodded, "It's okay to afraid, Darlin," He cupped her face in his hands, "But you need to know that you are strong, and that you can make it." She reached up and touched his hands, "What if I can't?" Letting his hands slide away, he stood up and paced a little, "With that attitude you won't," He said looking back at her, "Trust in yourself and understand that we will all be there encouraging you through the process." Looking at the ground she changed her tone, "I was thinking about Maverik." Clay sat back down and sighed, He had not liked how close they had been. Protective father and all that jazz. He now felt sorrow for his daughters broken heart. "He chose," Clay said, "Even if he was tricked, it was still his choice to change in to the wolf so early." He knew that these words didn't help, but he was not much of a talker and even though he was a father for 16 years, he was still working on this aspect. Willa chuckled, "That was a horrible answer." Clay laughed, "I know, but I almost got you to smile." She looked into eachothers' eyes, father to daughter, wolf to wolf. They hugged and he smiled, "When you are ready, come up and spend some time with your mother and I," He said rubbing her shoulder, "We miss you." Willa wiped a stray tear from her cheek and nodded. She watched as her father stood up and brushed his fingers through her medium blond/brown hair. With that he left her. Sighing she felt relieved. Her father always made her feel better. Safe. After a moment she stood up as well, streatching a bit, she noted that her muscles felt tight. Another side effect of the change. Fear began to creep back in, but she tried to shove it out of her mind. She wanted… no… needed to go spend some time with her family. Ignoring her body she ascended the stairs towards her parents room. As she got to the top of the stairs Nanook walked out of his room and right in to her. HE had been reading a book and didn't see her. They both gasped and jumped back from each other. "I am so sorry," He said quickly, "WAIT! Willa, you finally came out of the dungeon," HE said referring to the basement. She had spent quite some time down there and had not been up to the third floor for months. "I wanted to spend some time with my parents," She said quietly looking down at the ground, "I am sorry to have gotten in your way." Nanook lifted her face so their eyes could meet. The 21year old had grown very attractive, with his sable brown hair lay lightly on his forehead and his big mocha colored eyes seemed to stare into her soul. He was tall and fit like his father but slightly more filled out and hairy. His chin and upper lip had some stubble on it, left unshaved for a day or two. "You, don't ever have to apologise to me," He said strongly, "Do you understand?" She realized she had not swallowed and was nearly drooling, gulping loudly she nodded quickly. He let go of her chin and smiled, "Enjoy your parents." With that he walked past her and went down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking down the stairs, Nanook smiled to himself. Willa had finally come up. Finally decided to spend time with others. Once at the bottom of the steps he was caught by his father in the living room, "Come in here, Nanook." Turning and walking in he went straight to the couch to sit across from his father who was leaning back looking at him. Nick still looked young even though he was the father of a 21-year-old. "What's up, old man," Nanook asked playfully, "Is everything okay?" Nick chuckled, "Watch those jokes, son," He said with a smile, "The time goes faster than you think." Leaning forward to make eye contact with his father, Nanook asked, "How are you feeling pops?" Looking back at his son, Nick sighed, "I said some insensitive things about Willa tonight in the kitchen," He said looking down, "I wanted to be honest with you about my feelings…" Nanook glanced around, wondering what his father was going to say. Standing up, Nick walked over to his son and put his hand on the young man's shoulder, "Nanook," He said warmly, "If Willa doesn't make it, I don't want you blaming yourself, or feeling guilty because you couldn't protect her." Looking up at his father, Nanook stood up to see eye to eye, "Don't say things like that, Dad," He said shaking his head softly, "I know she can do it." Nick nodded, "I know you want to believe that, we all do," He said concerned, "But when you were still just a boy, you promised to protect her, no matter what; God knows what caused you to do that, but you can't protect her from everything." Licking his lips, Nanook understood that his father cared and knew that he was right… but Nanook couldn't help but feel guilty just for thinking he couldn't help her in some way. "Son," Nick asked meetings his boys eyes to confirm that he understood. "I know," He said, "I want to stay positive for her and encourage her through the change." Sitting back down, Father and son leaned against the couch. "How is Clara," Nick asked, trying to lighten the air. Nanook froze… Clara, the girl he had been seeing for a few months now. She had met him at university and followed him everywhere. "She is doing fine," He sighed, "Staying with family in Alaska for the time being." Nick knew his son was getting tired of the clinginess…. Sorrentino men didn't do well with monogamy unless they found their soul mates. Usually, that would end up in a marriage, or pregnancy, and then abandonment since their family had boys who carried the wolf gene. Like Nicks father had done, and like Nick had also done to Nanook's mother whom he still loved very much. "Don't stay in a relationship that causes you discomfort son," Nick said, "It's not good to lead the ladies on." Nanook glanced at his father's face, "I know, but she is a sweet girl," He said shaking his head, "I don't want to hurt her feelings." Nick pat his sons back, "The longer you wait, the more it'll hurt," He said getting up and heading to the kitchen. Nanook sat there thinking to himself about Clara but his mind kept getting distracted by Willa. Sighing, he stood up and walked to the front door, He needed to run.

Willa sat with her Mother and father as they looked through old pictures. Some with her as a baby, and others from when Clay and Elena were still dating. "Honey," Elena said rubbing her daughters back, "I know that you are scared." Willa sighed and looked at her parents, they had sadness in their eyes that told her they were scared too. They didn't know if she would make it… No matter how much they encouraged her, they really didn't know. Looking back down at the pictures and sighed, "Well, these pictures bring back good memories." She knew they didn't know what to say about her transformation… but she wanted to have a nice night with them. It had been so long. "Do you remember when you were little," Clay said smiling, "We would make fun of how the older boys looked during their sparing matches?" Willa chuckled, "How could I forget?" Elena jumped in, "Jason and Nanook would always yell out karate grunts, acting like they were from those martial arts movies." All three of them laughed at the thought. "Glad they grew up," Willa said thinking of Maverik. He would never be part of the pack or see them all grown and running together. They talked for hours, and even laughed. Willa had not laughed in so long. She felt like she could be happy tonight… something was off…. The change was getting closer. Pushing the thought from her mind she continued enjoying time with her parents.

The darkness fell upon her as she ran to the trees. Birds chirped a song of triumph as the scent of moss filled her nostrils. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, letting the wolf guide her through the woods around stone haven. Something stopped her blissful run as fear creeped over her. Something was watching… waiting in the dark ahead. A snarl came from the blackness and she ducked. A wolf with red eyes… Maverik's wolf… leapt at her again. She growled back at him in defense only to have the wolf seem to laugh at her as it stalked forward. A howl erupted involuntarily from her chest as another wolf pounced on him, ending his advance. Willa realized that it was herself… her wolf… She had survived the change… A deep, menacing laughed rose in volume behind her as Maverik vanished. She shot a glance back, seeing Gustaf and his two henchmen with a large net. They threw it on top of her causing her to struggle unsuccessfully. In trying to escape, she only tangled herself up worse. They tied her up and dragged her through the dark. All of a sudden they were back in the barn… The one that she had last seen Maverik in. Gasping for air, she realized that she was hanging from one of the beam. A large rope around her throat, cutting off her oxygen. She began to feel woozy as she saw a large wolf come out from behind one of the pillars. It teeth were yellow and dripping with saliva. There was dried blood on its muzzle and it eyes glared into her soul. Gulping she struggled to get the rope of so se could breathe and run. The wolf lunged….

Willa shot up in bed. She panted heavily as her heart beat painfully in her chest. Cold beads of sweat poured down her face as she felt a burning sensation throughout her body. He mothers and father, who had been sleeping close by woke with her. "Willa," Clay asked, "Darlin' are you alright?" Will looked at them and felt her stomach turn. She stood up and quickly ran down the stairs. Something was telling her to go outside. She must have been louder than she tried to be as it seemed to wake up the rest of the pack. Clay and Elena ran out after her, followed by Jeremy and the Sorrentino men. Willa collapsed to all fours in the back yard as she screamed in pain. Her joints were twisting and turning, her teeth were lengthening. The pain was so bad. She screamed as her spine began to rearrange. Tears flowed heavily from her eyes. Fear engulfed her and she fell to the ground crying and screaming as her body was broken down and reconstructed. She was dying. She could hear Elena and Clay crying, while Jeremy told her to let the change happen… She didn't want it to happen. This hurt too bad! Her screaming and crying became small grunts as she began to lose consciousness. She was pulled back by a hand on her aching shoulder as Nanook began changing with her. "Come on, Willa," He grunted against his own pain, "Take deep breathes and stand up!" Her hearing became clearer as she heard his bones snapping, his heavy breathing. She took a breath and stood on all fours again as her body continued to break on her. She cried more this time… but she was thinking now. Thinking about Maverik… About her parents… Anger. Anger filled her…. Fueled her. HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO HER? WHY DID THEY CHOOSE TO LET HER SUFFER THIS WAY? She screamed, half out of pain and half out of frustration. Taking a deep breath, she felt fur begin to grow through all of her pours and then some. She felt the pain of her hands and feet turning in to paws and her jaws lengthened into a snout. Her screams became growls and snarls… Her breathing turned into panting. She got the urge to shake her head. In doing so, her body followed, shaking off all the dirt and sweat. She was left with a body, covered in red fur, and a strong need to run. Without thinking, she took off into the woods. The mist on her knows and the chilled, early morning air flowed through her fur. She felt chills flow up and down her spine and smelled the bark of the trees. Footstep approached behind her and Nanook came to her side. She looked over to him, and for the first time, she realized that she was a wolf… Their wolves were staring at each other… She felt more wolves around her. Her parents, Jeremey, Jason; They were all there, running with her. It had happened. She had done it! It was over… She howled, and everyone howled with her. They stopped on the border of the woods, rubbing against one another, spreading the pack scent. Then, they all headed back to the house where they would have a celebratory breakfast. The pack would be back to normal this morning, even though Maverik was no longer with them, now that Willa had successfully transformed, there would be happiness… unity. Nanook bumped her on the run back. She glanced at him and saw a glint of playfulness in his eyes, very attractive eyes. Shaking her head, she ran ahead to catch up with her father who raced her back home. Her beautiful home. A thought struck her that dampened her mood slightly… What about Gustaf?


	8. Chapter 8

Back at stone haven, there was a great feast in celebration of all the pups becoming wolves. There was a new generation of pack members, and they had all survived… Even Maverik had survived, though he was forever locked away in the wolf's body. Willa felt weak from her change, and tired from the effort it took to survive it. Now that she had made the first change, the ones that followed should be much easier. Looking up at her father and mother who smiled at her as they sipped their wine, she noticed that Nanook was leaning against a wall in the hallway. He had a bottle of light beer in his hand and was talking on his cell phone. His facial features suggested that whatever the conversation was about was uncomfortable. She began thinking to herself that it might be too early for alcohol, but to each his own. "Willa," Jason said, "How did it feel to run for the first time?" Moving her gaze from Nanook to her other pack mate, she smiled, "It was exhilarating!" He nodded, "It usually is, especially with all the new sounds and smells." She giggled at the thought of smelling him mark his territory while they ran. In fact… Nanook had too. Were her brothers marking to show dominance over each other? She had never thought of that before since she had not been wolf yet… but she assumed they would have to show rank. Maybe now that she was running along with them, they had to re-establish their spots in the pack. As awkward as it sounded, she was a female and she was part of the pack; Possibly triggering an involuntary, silent feud. She talked with them a bit more until everyone had eaten their fill and went to their respective rooms for a nap. They had gotten up early, and since there were no pressing matters to attend to today it seemed like a good idea to rest up. Willa, as tired and weak as she was, couldn't sleep. She wanted to be outside with the smells that lingered in her nostrils and relive the tingle of the fur growing through her pores. She wanted to change again. "It wouldn't be wise to go through the transformation right now, Willa," Nanook said walking up behind her, "Your body won't be able to handle it right now." Turning around to face him, she smiled, "Are you psychic, Nanook Sorrentino?" Chuckling he leaned against a statue, "No, but everyone feels the need to change after their first time." She caught his eyes in her own blue ones. Clearing his throat, Nanook looked away from her and sighed, "No more changes to look forward too now that we are all over the hump." Willa nodded, "Nanook?" Standing up straight he looked back at her, "Yeah?" Willa was not sure if she should ask, but decided that her curiosity was just too intense. "Why did you and Jason mark out there when we were running," She asked causing Nanooks face to go bright red. Scratching the back of his head he was silent for a moment. "Well," He said finally, "You are a female werewolf, and the only other female werewolf is your mother…" He stopped trying to put his words together but it ended coming out as, "It was an involuntary reaction to our wolves being attracted to your wolf." Now it was Willa's turn to go red. "OH," She exclaimed nervously, "But, aren't you in charge of your wolf?" He had no answer. If he was being truthful, with not only her, but himself as well, he was attracted to Willa. Of course it was just his wolf inside, but if a werewolf was not in sync with his wolf side, then it would not be possible to coexist with one another. Taking a deep breath, he forced a yawn, "I am exhausted, we can continue this conversation later." Willa noticed the same uncomfortable look on his face as she had seen earlier when he was on the phone. Nodding she let him retreat. She realized that she was smiling a little too much by Nanooks ineloquence. He was kind of cute when he was nervous, but then again, so were most things when they struggled. She laughed at herself and how dark that was. "Wow, Willa," She muttered to herself, "Things are cute when they struggle; What's wrong with you?" After giving herself a mental lecture she went back into the house and went to her own room for the first time in months. Her bed lay made and clean, with her dresser to the side and books that she had been studying on it right how she had left them. She went to her closet and pulled out a night gown that she had bought a few years back. It used to be long on her now it came up to right under her butt since she had grown taller. Pulling back the sheets she got in bed. The coolness of the sheets and the softness of her bed and pillow made her fall asleep almost immediately upon impact.

 ***It was dark… humid. Something was dripping in the distance but she couldn't see what it was. The smell of blood filled the air and she could hear the faintest of screaming somewhere far off. Taking a step forward she felt a searing pain in her ankle as something held her back. Looking down she found herself caught in a small bear trap that had not broken her ankle, but mangled it up pretty bad. Leaning down she opened the trap which took all of her strength. Once free, she wrapped her wound and limped forward towards the sounds. (DRIP, DRIP) As she kept going the sounds got louder… (DRIP, DRIP, DRIP, DRIP) She came upon a large rectangular sink that was covered in rust and dirt. The faucet dripped incessantly as she got closer to see what was inside. She screamed, though no sound escaped her lips, as she found a mixture of bloody teeth and fangs mixed with what looked like internal organs. The sink steamed suggesting that these things were fresh. Stepping back, she decided to continue on. The screams got louder and she began to be able to decipher if they were a mans or woman's. Another blood curdling scream followed by a menacing laugh… a familiar laugh. Out of the darkness appeared a closed door with light shining from underneath. Willa reached for the door knob but the door swung open revealing a torture chamber with a medical table and utensils used for surgery. There were syringes filled with numerous different colored liquids. There was no one here in the room though… then there was a noise in the corner. It was dark, no light shown there. Willa walked slowly to the edge of the darkness where something lunged towards her causing her to fall backwards. Whatever it was set off a sensor causing the light to turn on. Gasping, Willa began to cry. Maverik's wolf was chained to the wall on a short chain. On top of that, he was in a cage not much bigger than he was. A small table sat next to his prison with more needles and empty tubes to fill. There was another noise back at the operation table causing Willa to jump. All of a sudden the room was alive with a doctor and a couple nurses. A young woman lay on the table crying for them to let her go. She kept muttering that she wouldn't tell anyone who or where they were. The doctor picked up a needle and injected it into the woman as she screamed. Her screams became painful as her bones began to crack. Willa covered her mouth as she tears streamed down her face. "Doctor, her heart rate is rising," One of the nurses yelled as she grabbed an oxygen mask. "Blood pressure is sky rocketing," Another nurse said holding up some papers that were being spit out a machine. The doctor began to curse and yell at the patient to push through the pain. There was some more screaming and then silence as the woman flat lined. Willa looked in horror at the woman who was now jagged toothed and disfigured. One of her eyes hung down in mid transformation and her arms had lengthened with short clawed hands at the end. She lay lifeless and her skin was a grey color where her fur had come just over the surface. The doctor began to punch the corpse and curse even more. The nurses began cleaning up. All of a sudden the same door the Willa came through, slammed open and he walked in… Gustaf. "What went wrong," He screamed grabbing the doctor and snarling at him, "She was the perfect candidate!" The doctor began to respond but their voices became muffled as Willa got farther away. She tried to go back, tried to hear what they were saying but it was too late…**

Willa woke up to her mother saying her name softly. Rubbing her eyes, she noticed it was dark outside. "Mom, what time is it," She asked yawning and stretching. "It's only 6," She said, "But it gets dark earlier now; You were crying in your sleep." Willa looked at Elena, "I had a horrible nightmare," She said shaking her head softly, "It just seemed so real." Elena nodded, "Nightmares can seem more real than good dreams; Want to tell me about it?" Willa shook her head, "No, it was just a dream," She said, "I probably won't ever have it again." Willa got up and got dressed so that she could join the rest of the pack for a late dinner and some family hang out time since she was most likely not going to sleep tonight.

THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING! I Finished my spring semester, and though I thought I was going to be totally open… I was totally not… Haha. I feel really bad for making you all wait and I am trying to get more added to these stories. Also, the last season of Bitten kind of bummed me out and so I have neglected this story as I didn't enjoy the ending. I feel like the producers rushed it and ended it with too many unanswered questions and not enough info on the character's futures. I also realized that I have written some stuff in my story that is way off, such as females born to werewolves do not turn into to wolves when they come of age… which really put a damper on my creativity because I felt like I ruined the story. But thanks to all you who have favorited and followed my story I have decided to keep going. I can't have ruined it too much if you guys are enjoying it. I have added a chapter to my Inuruto story and now to my Bitten fanfic. I will be coming up with another chapter for Rista the lone warrior soon and have many great plans for future stories involving more Naruto characters, maybe some more bitten and definitely some Once Upon a Time. So stay tuned and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPOT!


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few months since Willa had first transformed and she could change much quicker now. She loved to race her father as he was very fast and she felt like she had accomplished something when she could at least keep up. Nanook had never offered to continue their conversation on attraction, and after she had slept a bit she realized how awkward it had been for her to ask. That dream… The one that showed Gustaf trying to turn people… women… in to werewolves continued to plague her. Each time she had it, there was a different woman, and sometimes even different doctors. Maverik was still in the tiny cage with the chain leading to the wall that insured he didn't get out and cause distruction. How could she be seeing all this? Was it true? Her mother had asked what had scared her in to waking up or even crying in her sleep. Willa didn't tell her… Willa had not told anyone. She was starting to think that she should though. These dreams were too real… She had heard of pack members… mates, who could send telepathic visions to eachother in wolf form. Maverik had always told her that they would be together, and she had agreed. Though they had never consummated because they were much too young, maybe there was the mate connection. Was she seeing what Maverik was seeing? If so, then her family needed to know and needed to find Gustaf.

"Hey, Willa," Jason asked waving his hand in front of her face, "Earth to Willa…"

She blinked and looked at him with a smile, "Sorry." Sighing, he dipped a french fry in his chocolate shake before saying anything.

"I asked you if you wanted to go visit the states with Nanook when he goes to see that chick he is going to break it off with…" He sucked on his thumb to get the salt off and quickly picked up another fry. The café was empty today and nothing seemed to be happen in town. Nanook had made a decision on his girlfriend, the one that his father had talked him out of continuing his relationship with. Clara had been talking to Nanook about moving closer to her so that they could move in together. She was a very quick woman… didn't have much patience for taking it slow. Nanook had disagreed and so now they were in a fight. She was ignoring his calls and her voicemail was full.

"Why would I go with him," Willa asked, "Why would any of us… it is his business." Jason scoffed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Jason had been very pushy recently with trying to get Willa and Nanook alone. She could see he was trying to figure out her feelings for him without having to ask. She had figured out that he liked her and wanted to claim her. Willa wasn't impressed with how he had changed in trying to become the dominate male to win her affection. Nanook had only become more nervous. As the older of the pups, he was trying to be responsible and not cause problems. Though, with Jason on this dominance kick, he had been forced to beat him down in wolf form a few times. The adult members didn't try to stop them, and even found it slightly amusing that these two younger males had a female wolf to fight over. Willa hated it. Besides, if she was still connected to Maverik, then should didn't get to choose either of them. She was meant to be with Maverik, and getting with a different male would not work out. Their bond would be weak.

"We should finish up her and go home," Jason said throwing a napkin from the table on to his mangle burger plate, "Jeremy wanted us all to be back before evening." He stood up and walked out without her. She knew she had upset him, even though she couldn't understand why. He should have been happy by her response… maybe her tone was discouraging to him. Sighing, she got up too and walked out to find that he had driven off without her. Now she would have to change in the woods and run home. This was not the first time he had done something like this; he was throwing a child's fit, and she was tired of it.

She walked through the forest with the ground cold and wet under her paws. Sometimes she enjoyed just strolling through and seeing all the trees and critters that ran about. Almost as if they were screaming ahhhhh wolf! If a wolf could giggle, she would have been. There was a snap of a branch and she shot a glance in its direction. A young buck with velvety antlers stared back at her stone still. She let a low growl escape her chest and the deer ran off in fear. She trotted on towards stone haven. The moss and dirt smell wafted into her nostrils and made her nose twitch. The sun was going down and the air was getting colder which was her alarm clock that told her she was late and going to be in trouble with the alpha. She picked up speed and was nearly home when there was a scent that stopped her. A rogue wolf, in their territory. Wolf instincts turned her around to hunt, but she howled a red alert to her family that she knew they would hear. With her nose to the ground she took in the scent and galloped off to follow it. Not too long after, Jeremy ran in front of her, giving her a glare that told her she was late and that they would talk about it later. She fell back behind her parents who nuzzled quicly passed welcoming her home. Jason growled at her when she tried to run beside him which sent her back to where Nanook was running. He had taken up the rear to avoid confrontation from Jason, but in no way had given up his rank in line for good. He glanced at her and grunted to aknowledge her company and then continued to look forward. The scent was getting stronger and another scent joined it… death. Willa's heart pounded… there was something familiar about this wolf's scent… it smelled of her pack, with a mask of chemicals and medicine. Jeremy stopped and immediately howled in grief. Will ran forward and stared sadly at the bloody scene. Maverik lay there, cuts and missing fur. No life remained in his eyes and his corpse had begun to smell of decay. Swallowing hard, she wondered in she would dream of Gustaf tonight. Jeremy lay next to his son, their wolves being similar in size and he whined. The rest of the pack joined in the mourning of the fallen member. Willa felt her eyes water, though wolves were not supposed to be able to cry. A part of her felt broken, dead… the mate bond maybe? She licked his snout which tasted bitter. Something had been put all over him that was numbing to the tongue and possibly dangerous which she now knew. Stupid… why did she lick him. She shook her head as the others looked at her. She could feel her vision going blurry and her stomach lurched. She gagged as she regurgitated what she had eaten with Jason. Laying down she tried to avoid the dizziness that threatened to knock her down. Clay nuzzled her and she looked at him but only saw a brown blob in front of a darkening sky. She felt her bones cracking, but the pain was dulled as she blacked out.

Nanook stood up on all fours and walked over to Willa as she began to transform. Looking at clay and Elena who were frantically calling on the change, he crouched over her and lay on her. It was cold out… too cold to not be wearing clothes or fur. Clay was the first to change and quickly shooed Nanook away. Nanook saw clays eyes which held an unspoken thankyou before he picked up his daughter and set her on Elena back. She had stopped transforming in order to carry her daughter back home. Clay transformed back and they walked back to the house. Jeremy growled a release to Nanook, Nick, and Jason as he stayed laying by his son. The others left him to mourn in private. Nanook looked at his father and nodded as they ran to tell him that he was going forward to check on Willa. As he approached the house he could hear Elena crying. His short were hung over the rail outside and he grabbed them quickly after changing. Skipping steps he made it upstairs to Willa's bedroom where she was laying under the blankets. Clay stood in the corner and Elena help her hand to her daughter's forehead.

"What's wrong, What happened out there," Nanook asked, "She licked it him and then passed out!" He took a step closer and saw that Willa's lips were blue. Gasping, he looked up at clay who had tears in his eyes.

"She is ice cold, and her pulse is dropping," Elena sobbed, "There must have been something on his fur… poison maybe?" She lay her head down on the bed next to Willa and cried more, though it was muffled by the blankets. Nanook walked over and opened Willa's mouth. Taking a sniff he realized that she must have swallowed whatever it was and couldn't get a scent. He turned around and ran back downstairs.

Nick walked in to the house as his son ran out. He grabbed his shoulder in passing and asked, "What is going on?"

"Willa's been poisoned," Nanook growled, "I'm going to go back to get a scent from Maverik's body." Nick nodded and followed his son back through the forest to the corpse. They arrived at the site where Jeremy sat naked with tears streaming down his face. He glanced up at them and nodded as they approached his body. Nanook bent down and sucked in a large breath of air. There was no scent…. Nothing on Maverik's body that alerted him.

"What is it, son," Nick asked at Nanooks look of shock, "Is it bad?"

Nanook looked at him, "There is no scent… nothing on him." After a moment of hesitation, Nanook quickly plucked a couple hairs and put them on his tongue. He tasted something bitter and felt his body lagging. "There is something on here," He gasped as he became dizzy, "Its bitter, medical…" Nick steadied his son.

"Nanook, what are we going to do with you and Willa if we don't know what it is," He asked a bit angry with his sons recklessness, "You might die from this!" Nanook glanced at his father.

"Find mom," He sighed as he passed out.

Nick held his sons body up from the cold ground. Find mom? Nick sighed… Paige was going to be unhappy with how he had let their kid danger himself in this way. Nanook was not supposed to know about his mother, it was against Jeremy's rules, but Nick had taken his son to visit a couple times. Jeremy stood up and helped Nick carry Nanook back home. He would return soon and bury his sons body. Nick would call Paige… Maybe she would be able to tell what was making the kids sick.

*** I am so sorry for taking so long. I know I have said that before… I am horrible with time, and being consistent schedule wise. I got engaged and am going to be getting married in August 2017 so I have been visiting family, meeting my fiance's family and planning. Adult stuff. Haha. I have had many plans for this story and have been writing them down in incriments. Please enjoy this addition!***


End file.
